Between
by Sword of Trunks
Summary: Aida is new student at Orange Star High. But he has a mission to finish, how will his goal, birthright come true after meeting certain Saiyans on a planet where almost anything can happen. How will our Aida deal with his own code of honor as well?
1. Intro

Alright here's the first chapter (I'm just gonna call it "Between" for now) Remember now that this is my first 1st person story so bear with me!

I gazed out the window of the classroom and sighed. If only I could be outside. I almost regretted torturing myself by choosing the window seat, but then again, it was the only thing that made these classes bearable. Sometimes I just wish I could blast the Orange Star High School and the planet along with it. But I DID have a job to do.

__

If Sensei* has sent me here t_hen there MUST be a good reason._ Although whatever it was I couldn't fathom it. Was I supposed to Judge the humans and the planet by what they taught in this school? Or was I to Judge them by the students themselves? I sighed again.

__

When Sensei's ready to tell me, he will. My teacher, Senso-sama*, was always secretive about training and whatnot. But I play that game too. I'm always careful not show what I really am. Senso-sama thinks that I am just an extraordinary human boy he found stranded on a Kami-sama* forsaken planet. I chuckled at that. Although I'm kind of ashamed that I have to hide my true identity and being, but I have to survive how I can.

The bell rang and there was a mad dash to pack and get out the door for lunch but amid the rush, I took my time.

"Hurry up Aida-chan!" another student leered as he dashed down the steps past me. "You'll be late for lunch!" Some of the students call me 'Aida-chan' because they think my given (and chosen) name Aida sounded so 'girly' but as always I just shrug it off. 'Save your energy for the real battles' was an old quote I had learned to trust.

I watch another student from the corner of my eye. It was because of that student that I was stalling. I didn't want to be anywhere near the other. Of all the people in the universe, that student was the one person who could uncover my true identity. And it was my luck that got me stuck in a classroom with him for hours on end. I hiked my backpack onto my shoulders as the other student reached the door.

"Son Gohan!" The teacher called and the student that I had been watching paused at the door.

"Hai*?" Gohan answered. I said some choice (and not so clean) words that I had picked up on other planets as the one person that I didn't want to come in contact with was blocking my only exit. And I had no reason to stall any longer. I took a deep breath and advanced to the door. If the half-blood caught me there's no telling what would happen. Suppressing my ki even farther, I passed Son Gohan and the teacher, but not unscathed. Son had noticeably slowed in whatever he was saying to the teacher and he watched me as I passed him.

Once out of the classroom and the door shut, I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding.

__

Does Son know? Did he figure it out? Has he discovered what I am? What now? Millions of questions ran through my head but I came up with only one answer and an old quote: "Tomorrow the answers, today the battle"

My first martial arts instructor was a well seasoned (if low-leveled) fighter named Huki. I was young and asking a lot of "why" questions. "why am I here?" and "why are we---" and many others. He told me only time can give me the answers and that I should concentrate on the 'battle' or day at hand. So I did. And the next battle in line was……..LUNCH!

*Sensei: Honored Teacher/Master

-sama is a very formal and honorary suffix.

Kami-sama: God

-chan, friendly suffix generally reserved for girls or VERRY young boys.

Hai: yes

=====================

Hope you liked it!

  
  
-Sword of Trunks


	2. Encounter

Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it and please R/R

I walked outside just as the wind picked up, causing the humans near me to pull their jackets around them. Heat I can take easily (I trained for that too) but the cold cuts through me like a sword. Reaching my usual lunch spot over by the library, I sit down and look through some of the textbooks I had gotten from my previous class. I had to keep up the masquerade of a slightly over-average transfer-student.

I had taken the entrance exam and was careful to score high enough that they wanted me at the school, but low enough that I was put in the 'normal' classes rather than the 'honors' courses. This was the last week of school. There was some kind of brake coming up. 'Winter Brake' I think it's called. All the students were excited about it. Except for me of course. The only thing I had to do over this brake was training…but that was always fun.

Getting bored with the textbooks, I turned into my backpack for my drawing pad. Had any other student gotten a hold of it they would think me a fantasy artist. However, all my drawings came from creatures I've seen in my travels. But if Son found it I think he would recognize a sketch of a tailed beast known as Frieza. Frieza had haunted my dreams for many, many years. I had reasons enough to hate him and want to kill him (but Son's dad had beaten me too it). I had almost as many reasons for that hatred towards Frieza as I did did-DO-Hate King Vegeta, the King of the Saiyan race. But my hatred ran right through to the rest of the royal family too. According to my Code of Honor and Pride that I had been taught since I was old enough to understand words (if not the meanings) I had every right (and I was almost obliged) to destroy Prince Vegeta. If not him then his son. Although I doubt very highly that Prince Vegeta had a son. I know him too well. Or knew him. Who knows? People and Times change.

As I was finishing up my sketch of an Orato (A silver-blue wolf-like and viscous creature with falcon wings) a shadow fell over my work.

"That's really good!" It's owner said. A little annoyed at the disturbance, I looked up at the person who had decided to bother me. At that time my heart decided to try and escape it's imprisonment in my chest. Only training and experience kept my face expressionless and a yelp from escaping with my heart. I swallowed them both down and looked into eyes as black as night.

"Thank you." I said.

"May I see some more?" Son asked. My hands tensed on my drawing pad and my face heated a bit. Son _couldn't_ see that drawing of Frieza. It was too close to the real thing to be mistaken for something else!

"N-no." I stuttered, loosing control of my voice. I cursed myself silently for that. "This is the best I've done." I said quickly. Maybe he'd thing that my red-tinged face was from embarrassment. "The rest is just sketches of dreams." I shoved the pad back into my backpack. Son just smiled at me and shrugged.

"I think it's better than you know." He said then grinned, "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Son Gohan and this is Videl. Doozo yoroshiku*." Videl nodded.

"Doozo yoroshiku." She said. I silently cursed myself again for noticing only Gohan and be blind enough to miss the girl.

"I'm Shirokuro Aida.* Doozo yoroshiku." I said flatly. What could he possibly want? My heart fell. It looks like I won't have to wait until tomorrow for that answer. He knows. Or at least he suspects. What now?

*Doozo yoroshiku: basically means "how do you do" but I think its literal translation is something like "take it easy on me" or something like that 

Shiroskuro Aida: you guys should probably know this already but incase you don't (don't feel bad if you don't know) In Japan, "Last names" or family names come first. then the "first name" or given name comes next. Aida is his given name and his family name is Shirokuro. another example is: Son Goku. Son is the family name and Goku is his given name......okay I'm done ranting now. 

================= 

-Sword of Trunks


	3. Invitation

Unconsciously, I coiled my muscles for an attack. I don't care for killing without a reason but……but what? Kill Son just to keep my identity safe? What would happen if my identity be reviled? Death maybe. Dishonor for sure. Would I still keep my pride? That's what matters most. But I'm torn between the murder of Son Gohan and the loss of my pride. My honor wouldn't let me murder him. What if I called him out? Challenged him to a battle. My contemplating almost made me miss what Son had to say next.   
"Well, see you latter." Son said and caught me completely off guard.  
  
"Uh, well okay." I stuttered, stunned.  
  
"Bye." Videl said and they turned away and I as able to breath easier. Once they were out of sight, I busied myself by cursing out loud in several languages at my incompetence before I took a well-deserved nap before my next class started.  
  
I got to my next class while it was still relatively empty. I sat in my usual seat by the window and watched the rainfall that had awakened me from my nap. I glanced back inside the room at the bright and cheerful students as they came and laughingly complained about the rain as they tried to shake what water droplets they could from their clothes and hair. Looking back outside it seemed as if the storm had washed out all the color from the world except the small shelter of the room protecting me and the rest of the students. I still would rather be outside. The rain matched my current mood more than the brightly lit room.  
  
I sensed Son come in the class but I ignored him, still wishing to be outside or back in the ship or ANYTHING, even back at the Lab in my little cage then in the class with Son. And again I had cause to curse myself as my dark mood blocked me from sensing as Son approached.  
  
"Hey," he said and I jerked around to face him. He grinned at me "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you but I've noticed you sitting here all alone and I wanted to know if you would like to come sit in the empty seat near us?" he waved his hand and I followed the gesture to where his friends sit. I swallowed. What now? I've tried so hard to keep from Son's notice and he's actually inviting me amongst his friends…But then again this might be a good opportunity to learn about what Saiyans were still alive and what they were doing. Son would know that. But it would be easer to blow my cover if I'm near him.  
  
"Come on over!" The blond girl waved at me. I think her name was Erasa. I sat on the edge of indecision but Son solved that for me. The usually gentle half-Saiyan pulled me to my feet and prodded me in that direction. I went. But ONLY because I didn't want to show my real strength….. Who was I kidding. I was lonely. I haven't had a friend since a Narin that I nicknamed Shadow had crossed my path. I can pretend to be their friends for a while until I needed to go. I've done that many times before, I can do it easily now. Just pretend…  
  
==================== 


	4. Notice!

Still a few minutes left until class started, everyone spent the time chatting about nothing. Videl actually was busy writing something. I didn't contribute much to the conversation until I was confronted directly:  
  
"Hey!" Erasa said and I looked at her. "You're a transfer student right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well where are you from?"  
  
"Oh." I said. I had been expecting something like this to crop up sooner or later. I had thought latter but whatever. I had picked some random out-of-the-way small town to be my 'home' before I had 'moved' here. I had been thorough and researched it. I had even gone to there to see what the place and people were like.  
  
"I come from a town called Santee in California." I said quietly. Videl looked up at me sharply from whatever she had been writing.  
  
"Santee?!" she said, I nodded. "The Santee in San Diego County?"  
  
"Ee*." I said slowly.  
  
"I lived there for a while! My dad had me schooled there. You went to Rio Seco didn't you! Who was you're favorite teacher!" I felt like kicking myself. I forgot to research the baka school. Oh well. There was more than one way out of this one.  
  
"I was home schooled before I came here." I said. "I never went to a public school. It kinda sucked."  
  
"I know what you mean." Gohan laughed.  
  
Further conversation about anything was stilled as the teacher entered the room and he resumed class as usual. I kind of enjoyed the snide comments that Sharpner was saying about the teacher but I didn't add anything. But at the end of class, the teacher had an announcement to make.  
  
"Class, the owner of Capsule Corporations, Ms. Bulma Briefs, has generously given the opportunity to this school to take a tour of Capsule Corp!"  
  
Oh joy. A fieldtrip. But why was I so unsure about it?  
  
"Capsule Corp!" Gohan said, "What was Bulma thinking?! Vegeta's not gonna like a bunch of high school kids running around his home!" I froze at that. So Prince Vegeta was living at Capsule Corp. This Bulma Briefs sounded human. An amusing thought came to me. Did the High Prince of the Saiyan Race choose a mate from outside?! Or could this be, by some demented reason, another Vegeta?  
  
"Don't worry." Gohan said and turned to me. "Vegeta isn't as bad as he sounds." Oops. Gohan must of felt me tense. "Trust me" Gohan continued. But he then muttered under his breath. "I don't think he's gonna kill anyone."  
  
"Why shouldn't he kill anyone?" I asked him. "What's stopping him." I know it might have been giving away too much but I needed more information. Gohan looked at me kind of shocked that I heard him, but he answered  
  
"Well, Bulma will." That was all I needed to know. It was Prince Vegeta, Bulma Briefs was his mate, and I couldn't risk going on this fieldtrip.  
  
  
  
*Ee: is another way of saying 'yes' except it's a little more informal.  
  
('Hai' is like 'Yes' or 'Yes ma'am/sir', 'ee' is like 'yeah' and 'un' is like 'uh-hu'.)  
  
===================  
  
I'll get you guys the next chapter soon......This just came to me.. It was outside the original plan, a trip to CC, but I think it fits! lol. Well I hope you guys enjoyed! 


	5. School's out! Now what?

Aida: Hey shut up so they can get to the story! They all wanna read about me anyways!  
  
Me: You're so arrogant. But fine on to the story.  
============================  
  
  
The class was buzzing with excitement and the news of a fieldtrip. Capsule Corp., although it was one of the biggest companies of this time, wasn't all that exciting of a trip. Everyone was more excited about a brake in the normal pace of 'wake up, eat, go to school, eat, go home, do homework, eat, go to bed, and repeat' (Although I like to do a lot more of 'eat' then that statement gives). The bell added it's voice to the commotion and the students made a dash for the door. But this time I had everything ready to go and was with the first wave out of the room. I still didn't want to be anywhere near Gohan.  
  
Walking towards the exit, I thought about how I could get out of this fieldtrip. Faking sickness wouldn't work. Sensei would either say 'put up with it and go!' or give me some shot and still send me to school. Bleh. Needles are horrible. So it would be pointless (as I believe needles should be!) to feign sickness. Ditching wouldn't work either. We have rigged up a phone line in our ship so Senso-sama would get the call. "Shirokuro Aida was not in school today, please verify that he was absent on a sickness" Then I would really be in for it. In a lot of ways I was stronger than Senso-sama, but I'd get beaten to unconsciousness. I still can't show my true power……. not yet. Man, I can't even ask Senso-sama, or the school if I could do something else. The sure question of "why" is bound to come up. Then someone's gonna get suspicious and start prying. I'm not so infallible that I've hidden everything. I've still got that thing called 'Pride' that won't let me fully hide myself. I might be able to make the family living at Capsule Corp sick!  
  
"Hey! Aida!" I stopped short and Gohan nearly bumped into me. He laughed. "Sorry again! Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
  
"Home." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kinda was. I turned around to face him. Why was he bothering me? Why can't he just be a good little half-blood and leave me alone? I shook my head. I'm just irritated. I might as well talk to him.  
  
"I've never seen you walking this way before. You live in this direction?" He asked me. I nodded.  
  
"Kinda. I commute. The bus stop is that way." I waved my hand in the general direction of the Transit Center. "And you never see me because I'm usually one of the last out."  
  
"Isn't there a bus stop right at the school?" Gohan asked, glancing back as if looking for it. I nodded again.  
  
"But it's faster if I walk. The bus that stops there has to continue it's route making a big circle until it gets to the Transit Center, where I'd have to wait for the next bus to take me to my city. It runs every hour and a half. It's an hour wait."  
  
"Oh," he said "And if you walk?"  
  
"It's a ten minute wait on a bus with a roof." I answered, looking up at the sky at its deep gray clouds that threatened to unleash its wet fury again over the all-too-suspecting city.  
  
"Oh, that's probably faster." He said.  
  
"Yeah." I said dryly and rolled my eyes. I was feeling a little sour so I decided to put him on the spot. I knew he was from pretty far off and flew to school but that wasn't something everyone knew. "So," I said easily, watching him closely, but not seeming too, "Do you live this way? Or do you take the bus too?" I snickered to myself as Gohan visibly became panicked by the simple question.  
  
"Um……well…I uh," Gohan stuttered, but was saved.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Videl called to him, running up to us. "You said you'd uh…" she glanced over at me. "You said you'd teach me some more today." Teach? I quickly 'scanned' her. Hm. I guess it was teaching then. She's aware of her ki. Gohan must have taught her to handle it. No way that baka of a father was teaching her.  
  
Well, that threw me back into the shallows of the Pit again. (a/n: Aida won't really admit he's depressed so what he means by that 'Pit' is that horrible 'dark and down' feeling you get when you've gotten depressed). Well at least she had known a father. I kicked at the ground and turned back around to head off to my destination. I really didn't feel like sitting at the Transit Center for an hour and a half until the next bus arrived. I could fly, true, but the bus is my cover story and I might as well stick too it.  
  
"Kuso!" I muttered, yelling at myself. "Why the hell am I getting so down about not having any parents! That was so bloody long ago! I'm old enough that I don't care anymore…shouldn't care anymore." I hissed. It was at that time that the clouds decided to brake and dump their water on the city…and me.  
  
That's alright. I paused before I got to the bus. I closed my eyes and let the rain wash away my worries, tensions, the darkness, and yes, my fears. I chuckled as I listened to the rain falling and realized that I truly did fear. I was afraid of being discovered after so long a time of secrecy? I laughed outright. What a foolish thing. I heard some words being shouted in my direction. I opened my eyes to find the driver of the 831 bus, (the bus rout I needed to take home) hanging out of the door looking at me. I walked closer to him.  
  
"What?" I yelled. He repeated whatever it was but the words were still indistinguishable over the thundering rain. (Come to think of it, thunder and lightening would have been fun to watch on the way home.) I raised my hands up partway and shrugged, shaking my head as I approached closer to the driver, signifying that I had not heard him over the rain……something struck me there, (figuratively, not literally) but I'd have to think about it latter. The driver waited until I got to the bus's entrance before he repeated again.  
  
"We have to get moving" he said again, "the rain's gonna slow us down and if you want to get home on time we should leave now."  
  
"Okay!" I grinned at him "Thanks for waiting and letting me know." He smiled back and nodded at me.  
  
"No problem!"   
  
I got onto the bus, paid the fee and plopped down at a window seat to think. Now what was it that had caught my interest? It was something about the rain. Whatever it was, it had decided to elude my grasp for the time being…oh well. It'll come to me sooner or latter.  
  
As If my wish had made it so, the sky put on a spectacular light show that entertained me for the entire trip home.  
  
¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾  
  
*Aregato Gozaimas=Thank you (where Aregato would be like 'thanks' Aregato Gozaimas is more formal like 'Thank you'  
  
==============================  
  
Well, here's another chapter. Hope it sounded all right, (It's late lol). I decided that some of my previous chapters have been a little on the short side so I'm gonna make it a requirement from now on that my chapters have to be at least 1000 words long. (I know that this one is! ^___^) anyways, in the next chapter you will get to meet Aida's current teacher, the one who he calls 'Senso-sama'.  
  
A little note on that. I told you before that –sama was a very honorary suffix. Where –san is like Mr. or Ms. I think that –sama is a lot like Lord or Lady. Normally someone wouldn't call their teacher –sama, but the fact that Aida does hints at a few points about Senso and Aida's personalities and relationships. Either Senso thinks very highly of himself, he actually does hold a high position, or he just forced Aida to call him that because it made Senso feel 'bigger' and Aida just went along with it.  
  
…………………..Aw man! I just remembered I haven't figured out what Senso's complete personality is yet! Oops lol ^__^ I'd better get on that one!  
  
Aida: no kidding! I can't have some baka teacher with no personality! That'd kill the storyline! *Thinks* then I'd have to kill you too…. Besides, doesn't Senso pull some big stunt later in the story?  
  
Me: Aida, shut up. You're gonna give stuff away. While you're at it why don't you tell them what you are?!  
  
Aida: *gives me a rouge grin* Alright then! I'm a…!  
  
Me: *Banishes Aida from the rest of the chapter before he actually DOES give something away* don't worry; I'll bring him back. I'll get to work on the next chapter (and Senso's personality) I'll post as soon as it's done!  
  
Aida: You'd better!!  
  
Me: Didn't I banish you from the chapter?  
  
Aida: *Runs away* 


	6. Rainy Days

The patter of the rain and rolling thunder had lulled me to sleep on the trip home. I was awakened as the bus's brakes squealed into the Transit Center. I gathered up my things and headed out of the bus.  
  
"Thanks again!" I told the bus driver as I hopped of.  
  
"Sure thing. And stay dry!" He called after me, chuckling as I grinned back at him, already soaking wet.  
  
"Not a problem!" I said and spun around on my heels and did an exaggerated march off to the edge of town. His laughter followed me, but was soon drowned out by the rain. I laughed to myself. The rain had tremendously raised my spirits. Almost as if they had been washed clean by it.  
  
I took off at a (very) slow run (normal run for a human though) enjoying the cold rain. Once I reached the edge of town I headed northwest strait into the forest. We had hidden our ship a mile or so deep inside of it. A safe enough distance to keep normal wanderers from finding us. (Besides they'd have to be able to jump over a canyon to get to it from this direction). I might as well do some practicing while I'm here. I leaped into the nearest tree and from there I jumped to the next one. It was good conditioning. Not to mention the treacherous footing made excellent practice. You'd be surprised how slippery wet bark can be. The awkward weight of my backpack added to the 'fun'. I actually did fall out of a tree once on the way (which added mud to the collection of leaves, twigs, bark and whatnot gathering on my clothes)…I hit my head on the way down (although I think I hurt the tree more than it hurt me!)  
  
In no time at all, I made it to the canyon. A short hop over and a minute more found me at my current home. It looked like a rock wall covered in vines. Pushing some vines aside with my left hand (and getting more water on my head, not that it made much difference anymore!), I put my right hand on a smooth rock outcropping. A very slight tingling told me that it was 'reading' my hand. That sensation stopped and the rock wall in front of me pulled back and lifted itself silently into the ceiling.  
  
"You're back, finally." A voice growled from inside the dark. It came from one of the speakers in the first airlock. I grinned and looked up at the camera, waving to it as the lights turned on.  
  
"Hi Sensei!"  
  
"You're wet." He said disapprovingly.  
  
"Have you checked the weather sensors recently?" I asked dryly. He ignored me.  
  
"Dry off before you come inside. We've got bare electronics in here. The last thing they need is to get wet."  
  
"Yes Senso-sama." I said sarcastically but by the sound of the 'pop' from the speakers he hadn't waited around for me to reply. I muttered to myself as I did a slight power-up, just enough to create a warm aura around me to fling the water from my clothes and hair. When I deemed myself dry enough (even for Senso-sama) I exited the airlock and into the main ship. I found Sensei in the main hold, fixing some of the equipment we had 'acquired' from of previous stop.  
  
"The phone's out again." He said without looking up. I went to put away my bag in the corner. He looked at me from whatever he was doing. "Go fix it!" he snapped. I sighed. No use arguing. I was planning on heading over there to do that after I had dumped off my backpack.  
  
"Yes Senso-sama." I growled and about-faced to the Communications Room.  
  
I got there and checked the settings. Everything all right there. I picked up the phone. It sounded as if the phone was hooked up to a receiver outside and was transmitting the rain. Wait a sec…my mind flashed back to the Transit Center. I hadn't heard the driver over the rain. What if I 'couldn't find the problem' until after the fieldtrip! I grinned. I could re-route the line into my room where I could imitate my baka Sensei, telling the school that I was sick! That was it! I switched the wires so that it would head to my room only for a while. I finished up what I could do in the CR and packed everything back neatly. I stood and brushed my hands together in a satisfied manner.  
  
"It works now?" Senso-sama grunted from the doorway. I froze. What's wrong with me? I didn't even sense him! I turned around with my face schooled to stillness.  
  
"I can't fix it now. It would require me to get outside and raise some of the top panels."  
  
"Then do it!" he snapped, "You're not made of Salven!" Salven was a fine powder that almost seemed to instantly disappear in water.  
  
"There are too many delicate parts under those panels. I'd have to wait for a day or two to start pulling those things apart. One drop of water and poof." I used a small gesture to demonstrate the way the parts would crumble apart in a matter of seconds. "Bye-bye to big expensive parts!" I waved them on their 'final farewell'. Senso-sama looked as if he had decided to chew on one of the local fruits called a 'lemon'. He absolutely hated to be proven wrong or unknowledgeable. And I had just done both! I love it! Despite how much I wanted to I managed not to laugh outright. He growled.  
  
"Fine!" he snapped. He swung his hand at my head, palm facedown, as if it was a blade. I took an easy step back (just enough that his hand would pass me by a mere inch) and avoided it. His eyes flashed dangerously and he snorted. "You may go." I bowed.  
  
"What is it you wish me to do Sensei?" I asked and he glared at me.  
  
"Go do…whatever." He said. "Have some free time." He muttered something as he turned away.  
  
"All right! Aregato Gozaimas Sensei!" He only snorted and ignored me. I didn't care. I got 'free time'. So it was time to get some good training in.  
  
I half-skipped, half-ran to the training room where I changed into some training clothes. A sleeve-less black almost-loose shirt and baggy white pants held up with a brown sash. I paused as I was finishing wrapping up the sash. I looked over at my school shirt, a long-sleeved black shirt. Hmm, Black shirt, black shirt. Come to think of it. Most everything I have, clothing-wise were White and Black. I shrugged as I strapped on some wrist- and ankle-weights, I guess Black and White were my colors then.  
  
Flipping on the Gravity Sim (that I had designed and built myself for tougher training) I set it to a light workout for starters and programmed it to increase gradually until I either canceled it or pass out from exhaustion (To which the GSR, or Gravity Simulator Room, is programmed to shut off immediately or I probably would have killed myself training long ago) Kami-sama knows how many times I've worked myself until I 'fell over' as one of my earlier teachers had put it. I grinned remembering as stepped over the threshold into the GSR to begin with some warm-ups. He loved to laugh. 'Aida!' he'd often say, 'You fell over again while training. That's not always good you know. You're gonna brake you're neck when you fall one of these days. And what kind of death is that for a warrior!' and to that he himself would fall over from laughing.  
  
Hours latter I plopped down on my bead after an exhausting workout (even the cool-down had been hard at whatever the Gravity was set at). I was happy. I hadn't done any serious training for a while. It wasn't a matter of 'Ah, I don't feel like training', it was more like 'Aida, you have to do this and that and that other thing. Oh! And don't forget about some other thing that'll take you hours to do!' I get that a lot from Senso-baka. It had only hit me while I was training how little of a 'gakusei*' I am and how much of a 'servant' I've become. I aught to get rid of this 'Sensei' sometime soon. But right now is too early. Maybe another Standard Year or so and I can get moving. I still owe him my debt. He had taken me off of a planet that its citizens had blamed me for something I (for once) had not done! I really didn't feel like killing/hurting anyone on that planet (although had Senso not taken me, there was nothing I could do but kill them). Not like it would have been such a great disaster for the universe had I blasted the entire planet to dust.  
  
I got back to my feet now that I had enough energy to stand for ten minutes (even though I only felt like lying there for the rest of my life in comfortable happiness on my bed). I pulled out some clean clothes (and laughed as I realized that it was a black shirt and pants) and a towel (which was actually red) and headed out to the shower.  
  
After the soothing hot shower that relaxed my muscles and my mind, I plopped back down on my bed and fell into the best sleep I've had in a long time. My troubles could wait till dawn. And in the morning, I was ready for anything.  
  
  
  
¾¾¾¾¾¾  
  
* Gakusei=Student  
  
=====================  
  
I think I got out all the typos (My cat had tried to help me type).  
  
Aida: Speaking of cats, I miss Shadow.  
  
Me: Shadow isn't a cat baka and you know it.  
  
Aida: *grins* I know but he looks like one. Oh! And you forgot to say when the Fieldtrip was! *Laughs at the miscalculation* you're a horrible writer!  
  
Me: Watch it! There are some people who would be after you're blood for that one (even if you're the main character!). C'mon! Even I don't say that I'm horrible.  
  
Aida: You still left out a big detail! (Fieldtrip is tomorrow)  
  
Me: So what are you gonna do about it?  
  
Aida: You're fired! *Laughs*  
  
Me: You're fired! *Aida disappears in a burst of flames*  
  
Flames (Aida): okay. You win.  
  
Me: *victory sign* Anyways incase Aida didn't make it clear when the Fieldtrip was (Or my writing wasn't all too clear), this chapter started off on the first day (when he met Gohan and it was raining and everything) and it ends in the second day. Which is today. So he has today of school and tomorrow is the fieldtrip. There that shoulda cleaned things up for you guys!  
--------------------------------  
one other thing, I drew some (not all that great) pics of Aida, I figured you guys might want to see what I saw when I write him. I'll try and post them latter, although keep in mind that I drew them over a period of a few days so they may not look exactly like the same guy!....but trust me....they are lol 


	7. Walking to school! Or Not!

I was awake and lying in bed. I knew that it was way too early to even get ready for school. Not if I was taking the bus anyways. I stuck my hand out to my desk that I had next to my bed in search for the remote controller that I had programmed to operate almost everything in the ship. I found it and turned on the monitor stuck up in the top corner or my room, opposite of the bed. I changed the 'channel' (although I rigged it to pick up almost every TV station I can receive from here, I also have it linked to most everything that was displayed by a screen on this ship). The outer cameras and weather sensors for instance. I had it show two of the outer visual sensors and the information display from the weather sensors. The rain had cleared up and the sky was as blue as…well…as a sky could be I guess (Unless it was a place called Nar where Shadow had come from where the sky was white unless something was wrong).  
  
I rolled out of bed. It could be blowing my cover but nothing would prevent me from walking to school today. I got ready quickly. I had to leave now to get there in a reasonable amount of time.  
  
I grabbed my backpack and dashed into the kitchen to grab something to eat.  
  
"Hi Sensei!" I said to my teacher that was enjoying a leisurely breakfast. I opened the cupboard that we keep all of the 'to-go' foods. That was my idea. Since we did so much running around and didn't have much time for 'sit down' meals sometimes. My idea was to get some foods that can be heated up in an instant and taken with you wherever you go. (Like this planet's 'Hot pockets') I grabbed a breakfast 'burrito' (also from this planet) and stuck it into the heater.  
  
"What's you're hurry Aida?" Senso asked.  
  
"I'm going to walk to school today." I said, waiting (almost) patiently for it to be done heating.  
  
"Wait around and I'll take you to school."  
  
"No, that's alright." I said, "You're not really going that way anyways. Besides, it's done raining and I wanted to enjoy the weather." Sensei shrugged.  
  
My burrito was done so I grabbed it and dashed out of the ship with a hasty 'bye Sensei!' yelled over my shoulder.  
  
Once outside, I paused to admire the forest, all glittering in the morning sun with what seemed to be diamonds shining on each leaf. A forest was always beautiful after the rain. And with a 'woooo-hoo!' and a jump in the air, I took off at (almost) top speed to the main road that would take me to the school.  
  
A half an hour and many miles later, a car drove up next to me and pulled over.  
  
"Get in." Senso said, sounding bored.  
  
"That would kinda defeat the purpose of walking to school wouldn't it?" I muttered dryly.  
  
"Get in." Sensei said a little more forceful and a little more irritated. So I did. I didn't feel like arguing with Sensei. Not today at least. He drove me the rest of the way to school (which was only like five minutes) when school was in site, I saw Gohan also walking to school. Ironically it seemed as if we'd get there at the same time. Senso stopped in front of the school. I opened the door and started getting out when I heard a:  
  
"Hey! Aida!" I froze. What would Sensei think if he knew that I had been speaking to Gohan? The baka half-Saiyan ran up to the car, grinning stupidly. I sighed.  
  
"Hi Gohan."  
  
"Is that your dad?" He asked, smiling at Senso who was glaring dangerously from him to me.  
  
"No" I said to Gohan, ignoring Sensei, "Is he yours?" Gohan didn't quite know what to make of that question.  
  
"Aida." Senso said with a dangerous edge to his voice. "I want to talk to you." He snapped.  
  
"No time! Class is starting soon! Bye!" I quickly steered Gohan away from the car.  
  
"Bye, nice to meet you!" Gohan said to Sensei (who ignored him). At least Gohan was following my lead so I wouldn't have to show him my strength. At least Senso had left without blowing anything up! Boy was I in for it when I got back to the ship. As we got into the school I heaved a sigh of relief. I was alright…for now. I glanced over at Gohan who was speaking to Videl (Who must have joined us while I was busy panicking) as we walked to class. Maybe I was safe, but maybe Gohan wasn't. I knew Senso well enough that he could do anything in that mood he was in. Even try and kill Gohan to keep our identities a secret. Gohan was a potential hazard. But then again, so was I. I wasn't ready to show myself, not while that Saiyan Prince was here. I'd have to wait till we get off this planet before I killed Senso. He wasn't of use to me anymore. His ship was. I already knew more about that ship and how it ran then he did! (In fact a redesigned and rebuilt most of it myself!) If I raised my power level to the point where I could defeat Senso (with ease I might add) I'd be generating enough power that anyone who could read ki would have to be 'blind' not to be able to pinpoint where I was. Then Senso would know what I was. That didn't matter, he'd be dead in an instant, but I didn't need any Saiyans appearing at my doorstep. Not to mention the fact that they'd instantly know what I was. I sighed.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Aida!" Gohan called.  
  
"What?!" I snapped out of my deep thoughts.  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to sit with us again."  
  
"Oh." Only now I noticed that we were already in the classroom and I had unconsciously broken off from Gohan and Videl to my old seat. "Okay." I followed them back to the seat I had inhabited yesterday. I settled down my body and thoughts and when the teacher came in I was ready for class. But I felt something…odd…yet familiar somehow. I'd find out soon enough what it was. It was coming here. I knew that whatever it was, it had the kind of power that could be extremely dangerous. I didn't have long to wait. Just at that moment there was a knock on the door of the classroom. I tensed, ready for action as the teacher opened the door.  
  
========================  
  
Hehe, end!  
  
Aida: what!!! You can't end it just like that!  
  
Me: What is it that's come knocking on the door?  
  
Aida: I donno, you tell me!  
  
Me: But then it wouldn't be a surprise would it Aida-chan?  
  
Aida: *mutters* Don't call me '-chan'. Why won't you tell me?  
  
Me: you'd give it away.  
  
Aida: No I wouldn't! *mutters* you're fired!  
  
Me: What was that?  
  
Aida: nothing.  
  
Me: That's what I thought. I'll get the next chapter soon! (sorry I didn't manage to do it this time ^_^) Jaa! 


	8. An Old Friend

The teacher opened the door.   
"Oh!" He seemed startled and confused by whatever was on the other side. "Come in!" he said, stepping aside with a gesture. The principal of the school walked in with…of all things! He held a cat by the scruff of the neck I his right hand and neither him nor the cat seemed to be happy about it.  
  
"Who!" The principal paused for a sneeze. "Who does [sneeze] this beast be- [sneeze] belong to?" Evidently the principal was allergic to cats. Which I found semi amusing.  
  
"Where did you find it?" the teacher asked.  
  
"It was trying to get [sneeze] into this class." Wait a sec! I took a closer look at the black ball of fur. It looked at me with its strikingly deep emerald (and intelligent) eyes. Then it gave me a rouge grin. It wasn't so much a movement of the mouth and showing of teeth as a human's grin, but more of the way the 'beast' tilted its eyes and dropped open its mouth like it was laughing at something…more like everything if I knew it. How in the name of whatever deity rules this planet did that creature get here!  
  
"Well?" The principal pressed between sneezes. I swallowed and stood up, raising my hand. Boy was I gonna kill him when I got my hands on him!  
  
"H-he's mine sir." I said glaring at the still-grinning 'cat'.  
  
"Fine! Come and¾" He sneezed again but this time the fur ball did a little twist and fell from his grasp and took off like a black bolt of lightning.  
  
"Catch it!" The teacher said. I just stepped out into the isle and the black streak leaped into my arms, where it snuggled and purred.  
  
"He won't be of any more bother." I said, starring hard at the stupid cat that was ignoring me and purring contentedly in the crook of my arm. I took him back to my seat and shoved him in my backpack. (He protested but at least he kept 'quiet' cat-like sounds) I'd deal with him at break.  
  
Class went on (almost) like usual. I kept getting a lot of odd looks from the other students around the room. I ignored them and kept pretending that I was busy with class work. It seemed as if the gods had purposely lengthened the time it took until the first break just for me (And the restless furball in my bag). But finally time came about and the bell gave its buzz. I grabbed my bag (which emitted an indignant yowl at the hassling) and we all dashed out of the room.  
  
"Hey Aida!" Videl called as I turned to brake from the group. I turned back to her.  
  
"I gotta go figure some stuff out!" I called back and wandered off to plop down under a tree. I set the bag on the ground next to me and opened it (after checking to see if anyone was watching me). The black nuisance leaped out of it, glairing at me.  
  
"If looks could kill!" I snapped at it. "What are you doing here!"  
  
"Looking for you!" Came the reply along with a smug grin. "And I found you!"  
  
"Shadow!" I yelled at him. "I'm at school!!! You almost blew my cover! Can you imagine what Sensei would do to me if I did?!"  
  
"Sensei?" the Narin asked, cocking his head at me, blinking. "Oh, that Senso guy." I nodded. "You can take him." He said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes at my long-time and well-missed friend (although I would never tell him that!).  
  
"Let my fill you in." I said dryly. "Ya see that guy over there?" I asked pointing to Gohan.  
  
"Ya mean that guy whose hair is almost as worse groomed as yours?" He may not be a cat but he sure has some very close characteristics of them. Laziness and a constant need to have neat fur are two examples.  
  
"Sure" I said. I didn't feel like explaining. "He's a Saiyan." I said. "Half-blood."  
  
"Sooooooo?"  
  
"Prince Vegeta's also here." I growled.  
  
"Aaaaaaand? What's this Veggie guy have to do with you beating up Senso guy?"  
  
"It's Prince Vegeta and he's the guy I told you about when I first met you!"  
  
"Oh! That Prince Veggie."  
  
"Yeah, that Prince Vegeta!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Grrrr!" I curled my hands into claws right in front of Shadow's nose. If he wasn't my best and only friend I probably would have strangled him. "If I powered up they'd know what, if not quite who I am! I'm supposed to be long dead you know!" Shadow took a few steps closer to me. He tapped his paw on my knee a few times before putting most of his weight on it. He looked up at me and gave me another one of those grins.  
  
"You seem alive to me!" I stared at his grinning face for a bit, trying to make up my mind on how to respond. I settled on a slight laughter. I gave up trying to explain things to him. Knowing Shadow, he was already fully aware of what was going on. Probably more than I was. The bell rang and I sat up on my heels and offered Shadow my arm.  
  
"It's about time!" He cried using my arm to climb up to my shoulder. "Ah, this is much better then that bag of yours." He sighed stretching across my shoulders as I stood up, bag in hand to get back to class. Gohan, Videl and the other two had seen me coming and had waited for me.  
  
"Hi!" I said, grinning as I reached them.  
  
"That cat is SOOOOO Kawaiiiiiii!!!" Erasa said. "What's its name?"  
  
"Shadow." I said while Shadow played his 'cat' part. He looked innocently at Erasa with his big emerald eyes.  
  
"Can I pet him?" She asked.  
  
"Uh…" Shadow clawed me. He didn't want his fur ruffled up I guess.  
  
::No I don't!:: Shadow told me.  
  
::Would you stay out of my mind!!!:: I thought back at him.  
  
::Nope!:: came the simple, smug reply.  
  
"I think we'd better get to class." I said. They agreed.  
  
===================  
  
Aida: Hurray! Shadow's back!  
  
Me: *Smirk* and you were worried.  
  
Aida: No I wasn't  
  
Me: So what do you guys think of Shadow so far? Cool cat hu?  
  
Shadow: I'm no baka cat!  
  
Me: *grin*  
  
Aida: *checks the Word Count* ya barely made it this time!  
  
Me: What are you talking about?! I made the thousand!  
  
Aida: *still watching word count* Now you're at 1096 words. Your last chapter was 1205 words!  
  
Shadow: *checks word count too* now you're at 1109!  
  
Me: What was my longest chapter?  
  
Shadow: Chapter 6 with 1825 words…..was I in that chapter?  
  
Me: you got mentioned.  
  
Shadow: Alright! *happy-dance*  
  
Aida: Now we're at 1141 words! You're just trying to get more words in aren't you?  
  
Me: no, not really. You're the one that's blabbing on! And if you don't count these footnotes there are 1031 words so there!  
  
Aida: *laughs* you really pushed it then!  
  
Me: *defensively* Hey! I got the promised thousand done!  
  
Shadow: Now we're at 1196 words!  
  
Me: Shadow, that's enough. I'll get annother chapter posted soon. 


	9. Escape From Capsul Corp

Hi again everyone! I finaly got the chapter done! No thanks to Shadow and Aida

Shadow: WHAT?! 

Me: What do you mean 'What'?! You guys suck as Muses! 

Aida: *grumbles* I never said that I'd be a 'muse'...whatever that is. 

Me: Shuuure, anyways I'm sure you guys want to get onto the story so here we go! 

* * *

Shadow stayed under the desk as class resumed.  The baka furball had decided to stretch across my feet.  Oh well, he was warm.  Besides, the rain had picked up again.  I watched outside the window (I was almost missing my old seat) as the rain pored down.  It wasn't as bad as yesterday though.  I could still see color in the world.  Or maybe the color was the same.  Maybe I was a little different…a little more…optimistic.  I shrugged, nothing could go wrong today. 

::_'Nothing'__?:: Shadow asked.  I ignored him._

As school came around to a close, (I had spent the time acting like I was working while in actuality, I was playing mind-games with Shadow) the teacher stopped class a little early to speak about the fieldtrip.

::_Are__ we going?!:: Shadow asked me._

::_No__!  Even if I was you_ wouldn't be!::__

::_Well__ why aren't you__ going then?::_

::_Don't__ be stupid, Prince Vegeta lives at Capsule Corporations.::_

::_So__ what?::_

::_Baka_:: I answered, ignoring him after that.

"These are the students who _have_ turned in their permission slips," The teacher continued by listing off students' names.  "Those of you who I did _not call, I would like to see you after class."_

"Hai*!" The class said as one.  The teacher nodded.

"I'll dismiss you early then!"

The class cheered and scrambled to pack their belongings.

"Hey, Aida!" Gohan said, "He didn't call you did he?"  I shook my head.

"No Gohan, he didn't."  I put some of the books into my bag.  Gohan stood waiting for me.  "Go on ahead," I said, "I need to talk to the teacher anyways." Gohan nodded and left, leaving me, Shadow and the teacher.

"Aida," the teacher said without preamble.

"Yes?"  I finished packing and I slung my backpack on, offering Shadow my arm.  He leaped up to my shoulders and I approached the teacher.

"So…where's your permission slip?"  I gave the teacher a slight smile.

"My Father refused to sign it.  He believes that Capsule Corp. is the work of demons."  That comment took the teacher by surprise.

::_Smooth_:: Shadow said sarcastically, I ignored him.

"You're kidding!"  I shook my head.  "Well, I wish I could do something for you…but…"

"Don't worry," I said giving him a smile, "I don't really need to go against his wishes."

"You know," the teacher said with a slight smile, "I still might be able to do something for you…you still need to be in school, even if you can't go on the fieldtrip, so how 'bout this." He said…what was he up to?  "I have to stay behind anyways so I was nominated 'Watcher Of Those Who Don't Go On This Fieldtrip'"

"That's a long title!" I laughed, he chuckled.

"How about you show up for the beginning of school, I mark you off as 'present' you help me out for an hour or so and then you're free to go!"  I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  After all this time worrying about how I was going to avoid confrontation with Senso-sama, this (totally cool) teacher was handing the answer to me on a silver platter! This day really WAS going well!

::_I__ have a feeling that it won't for long.:: Shadow said._

"It's a deal!" I said, still startled, "Thanks!" I checked my watch, "Uh oh, I gotta go catch the bus!" I said and dashed out the door with a quick 'bye'.  I stopped at the lockers to dump off what I didn't need.

"Hey Aida, what's goin' on with the fieldtrip?" that was Gohan.

"I can't go, long story." I said and headed out of the school while Gohan played tag-along.  As I walked out of the school, I stopped short.

"Why in the world?" I said.  Shadow sent me a question-mark.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"My—" I quickly corrected myself, "Senso's come to pick me up!"

"Oh, that guy who dropped you off at school this morning?"

"Yeah," I said, "That guy."

"Great!  I'll say hi to him again!"  I felt like trying to (literally) pound some sense into his thick skull.  As I was wrestling with the idea, Gohan went ahead and approached the car and I had to (kinda) run to catch up to him.

"Hi!" he said.

"Hi." Senso growled, giving him a dangerous look.  Gohan, of course, didn't take either hint and would have continued to try and make a conversation with him had I not intervened.

"Bye Gohan!" I hopped in the car and with one last glair, Senso got the car rolling.

We traveled in complete silence.  I think it's a good thing that Shadow had decided to crawl into my backpack when he saw Senso's car.

::_I__ don't like the feel of him.:: Shadow said, ::_Be careful, Aida, his mind is dark and horrid.  Especially after he saw that Gohan guy_::_

::_Thanks__ for the warning:: I replied dryly.  Even **I **who had very little in the way of telepathic-related powers could feel the darkness radiating from Senso.  What was going on?  ::__Was_ this the thing you warned me about in the class?_:: I asked him._

::_No__.:: Shadow replied lazily.  I tensed wondering what could get worse, then Shadow continued. ::__It__ was the rain I was talking about.  I don't like to get wet you know!:: I almost fell over._

++++++++++++(this is a change of viewpoints btw)+++++++++++++++++

_What in the name of Rave's Sword is Aida thinking!  Stupid kid!  I had ordered him to keep his identity a **SECRET and what does he go and do?  HE MAKES FRIENDS WITH A DIRTY HALF-SAIYAN BRAT!!!!!!!!!!  He HAS to be done away with.  Aida I still have a use for but this Saiyan Gohan can be disposed of.  He's a risk I cannot afford to have wandering around.  If Aida won't take the necessary steps, I WILL.  I just have to get that brat somewhere alone.  If the power level I sensed was all he had then he won't be a problem.  Not to kill anyways.  All I have to do is get him alone.**_

*Hai: I don't remember if I told you before (I think I did) anyways Hai=yes

===========================

Hehe, I cut it close this time.  1007 words!  Oh, a little note about all the rain in the story.  I live in San Diego and you guessed it!

Aida: Guessed what?

Me: *sigh* never mind Aida……what I was about to say was that we don't get much in the way of rain out here (actually it's been a drought out here for about 4 years) so when I wrote that one chapter about all the rain…………..I don't remember what chapter that was…

Shadow: It was chapters 5 and 6!

Me: *dryly* thanks Shadow…anyways it was poring out here so it got me into the rain-mood lol, the last three days here were rainy days.  It makes it scary driving! (I just started driving late last year!  Driving in the rain was scary!  I actually ended up hydroplaning for a few seconds!!!!!!!!! That was SOOOO scary!)

Shadow: For those of you who don't know what 'hydroplaning' is, it is when the car actually floats on at least a molecule-depth of surface water on the road…The car actually rises and the tires loose contact with the street, causing it to slide, sometimes out of control.  It often causes accidents on the streets.

Me: Thank you Professor Shadow!  Luckily **I didn't loose too much control of the car.  I just felt the tires slide like they're _not_ suppose to…my friend (whom I wasn't suppose to be driving) felt it too.  Isn't that right Jess?!  'Member we were heading up that hill after DDRing and I asked you if you felt that!  I figured it out!  We were hydroplaning!  Anyways on the news they said there was like 150-some-odd accidents on the roads in San Diego (on an un-raining day there are around 50-60)**

Shadow: I hat the rain too!

Me: Hey, don't get me wrong!  I LOVE the rain!  I got hired the day it was raining.

Aida: Can we talk about the story now?

Me: Sure, I don't know when the next chapter will be.

Aida: *Falls over* THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: *grins* If you didn't figure it out, that last bit in story was from Senso's point of view.  I needed that bit to let you guys know what was going on.

Aida: What last bit?  What's going on?  What's Senso thinking?

Me: *smirk* I'm not telling you.

Shadow: _I_ know.

Aida: Tell me!  I'll get you some catnip!

Shadow: I'M NOT A CAT!!! And just for _that_ I'm not telling!

Aida: *desperately turns to the group* Tell me!  Please!!!

Me: That's not gonna get you anywhere.

Aida: *growls* fine, TELL ME NOW OR I'M GONNA BLAST YOU AND THIS GROUP OFF THE FACE OF THIS MEASLY LITTLE PLANET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Long Lost Name

*waves* Hey everyone, I'm sorry, but finaly I've gotten a chapter out......sorry it took so long...ben kinda buisy. But (hopefully) you remember that last time Senso had seen Gohan with Aida and had gotten angry about it....that was about all of last chapter..lol....but as for this one, we get to find out the meaning behind Aida's name...

oh and I have no idea what happened to the text latter on, sorry about that It seemed to have switched sizes on me and I couldn't fix it ^_^;

Aida: I coulda, but I'm not going to because you're mean......

Me: Yeah, shut up you. anyways enjoy Chapter 10!

* * *

The rain had picked up again as we headed home. The cloud cover was pressing down on the earth and my heart. Senso had not said a word since I had shut the door and he had driven off. That could only mean trouble. What was he planing? Did it have something to do with me? Or Gohan? Geez. Talk about no fun. It's not that I cared for Gohan at all. He was just annother Saiyan, but if Senso did go off and try to kill him, it may be trouble for me.

"Sensei..."

"Shut up!" he snapped. I sighed... yeah he was mad.

"Um, about Gohan."

"I told you to shut up!" I shut my mouth and shrugged. If Senso wanted to get himself killed he might as well attack Gohan...Senso had no idea of the great power a Saiyan could possess. True, Gohan was from a Third-class line however I had fought Saiyans before. They seem to have an almost limitless power. No, it had a limit, but the where the line was drawn always had a chanse to be pushed farther. But if Senso attacked Gohan at the right time...at the right place....I knew that Gohan wanted to keep a 'normalacy' about him. He wouldn't want to fight at school or where others could see him. (why else would he dress up in that rediculous outfit and parade around as "Saiyaman"?) If he was at school, Gohan would undoubtably underestimate Senso and then _he_'d be killed.

::_Uh, what about me?_:: Shadow asked.

::_Who cares about you!_:: I snapped, realized how harsh it sounded and imidiatly apologized.

::_Wow_:: Shadow comented, ::_You must realy be feeling out of it if you apologized that quickly_:: I ignored that coment.

::_I've brought home strays before, Senso won't mind you hanging around, as long as you stay out of his way_:: I remembered the last creature I had come back to the ship with. It had been a little dog that had gotten blasted becasue it had begged for attention from Senso at the wrong time. I relayed the memory to Shadow and he snickered.

::_Well what else can you expect from a slobber-tongue?_:: The dog had been amusing for a while. It had been amusing to watch him fry too. I chuckled.

"What's so funny!" Senso growled.

"Not much," I patted Shadow who was hanging out on my lap, "I was just reminded of the last creature I had brought home with me." Senso laughed.

"Yeah, I'll have to thank you for that one. That beast's yelp was the greatest!" I winced, that's the one thing that had hurt. To hear it's scream. "Don't let that one get under my feet! I'll stomp it, that'll be fun!" Shadow just purred at him, giving him a grin which Senso wouldn't notice as a grin anyways.

Well it lightened the mood a bit. We were getting close to home and I was busy starring out the window lost in dreams of the past.

::_Heads up!_:: Shadow yelled. I jerked upright startled out of memories. Senso gave me a sidelong look and I just smiled at him, he turned his attention back to navigating the forest.

::_WHAT!_:: I snarled.

::_I've been watching that Senso __guy_.:: What he meant by 'watching' meant sniffing around in his mind.

::_So?_::

::_He's hiding his thoughts well but I can still read them to a point._::

::_AND!_:: I pressed.

::_I don't know._:: I almost fell over.

::_ 'Don't know'? So why in the universe would you bother me with that?!_::

::_No, listen. He's come to a conclusion of some sort and he's rather pleased by it. I get a dark feeling from it. It's a lot like the feeling I get from you when you kill._::

::_My thoughts are dark when I kill?_::

::_Not really_:: Shadow sent a wave of amusement at me, ::_Your thoughts are rather cheery and light when you kill. You have the time of your life when you chop someone's life short!_:: I sent him a smirk ::_but that Senso guy's thoughts have the same 'tint' on it as yours do when you decide to kill._::

::_Who's he gonna kill._:: I wondered mostly to myself.

::_I can't tell with out digging deeper and he might notice that._::

::_I don't know, He's kinda stupid. But I guess it's best if we don't even bother to give him a chance to wizen up though hu?_::

::_Good plan!_:: Shadow said sarcastically

::_Shaddup you!_:: I replied chuckling.

"So did you name that beast yet?" Senso asked.

"Yep, Shadow." I answered and Senso only nodded absently. We had arrived.

::_Shadow do me a favor..._::

::_?_::

::_Watch Senso, you can use that trick in artificial light ne_*_?_::

::_It's a little difficult but I can yes._::

::_Good. I want to avoid a battle with him until we're far enough away from this planet._:: the faster we got away from here the better. ::_I don't know if he wants to kill me or Gohan but either way it would be bad._:: Shadow was named for more than his black coloring. That was part of it but I had given him the name when I saw him pull this trick. He can blend in with shadows and appear as if he had disappeared. He was there and all, he just looked like part of the shadow. Considering the ship was flooded with the lights from directly above, there wasn't much shadow to travel through, but I trusted Shadow to do his best.

::_Worried about Gohan are you?_::

::_NO!_:: I exclaimed, ::_Our 'friendship' was only established so I could keep an eye on him and possibly learn more about the other Saiyans on this planet._::

::_You lie, I can tell it's not a fake friendship that it started out as. And I know that you know that it's true._:: I sighed as I climbed out of the car...Shadow was right, I was worried about Gohan. Not just about the fact that my identity may be revealed, but about his continued safety too. Kuso, I had done it again. What ever happened to that philosophy I had held for so long, 'Don't make friends, they either betray you or die in the end'.

::_Or both!_:: Shadow snuck in.

::_Stop that!_:: I snarled and completely blocked him out of my mind. Which probably wasn't such a good idea 'cause he couldn't communicate with me anymore. But I really didn't care at all. I wanted to be left alone. I entered my room and locked the door behind. I really didn't care if Shadow was tailing Senso or if he had run of. I needed to decide if I was to let Gohan or Senso die. Logically if Senso died, all I needed to do was take the ship and high-tail it out of here and head somewhere else. But then again, Prince Vegeta would be on alert and sure to find me. If Gohan died it wouldn't matter much, I had been masking my strength since long before we arrived on Earth, Senso's power would hide mine. We'd run off to some other planet where I would latter kill Senso and the end result would be the same.

_Except in one scenario, Gohan would_ _be dead._ The little voice known as my heart put in.

_If Senso killed Gohan it would be better for me! It would be better! I can't be found by the Prince!!!! I CANT!_

_It was so long ago...could it still possibly be that much trouble? Would he even remember? Would he even care? You don't know for sure. Will you let Gohan DIE over a grudge!_

Stupid heart. I had never needed it before. Why was it interfering now? But why the sudden change? Why was I suddenly caring about what was going on outside of what would directly affect _me_. WHY?

::_Because my friend, you've finaly broken down the horrid stone that your training had built up around you and you've finaly found you're true self._:: Shadow commented softly. I guess I had let the shield slip a bit.

::_I was trained like that since birth...I don't know what's the real 'me' and what's the 'conditioning' as they liked to call it._::

::_That only you can figure out for youself. You've been struggling with this for a while._:: He was right. But how did he figure it out? Shadow sent a grin and a laugh, ::_It's easy for me, who knew you while you were still with your true Master. I know you're true name, and the name you chose, Shirokuro Aida, itself is a statement of your confusion_.::

::_My true Master..._:: He was refering to Sayaken-sensei*. He was the one who taught me when I had first escaped the lab. He taught me the true ideals behind Martial Arts. Ideals...

::_You're chosen name here, Aida, that word referes to the space between things right?_:: I confermed it...I guess my name was kinda stupid. I don't even realy know why I chose 'Shirokuro Aida' out of all things. ::_Shirokuro is 'White and Black'?_:: again I confermed.

::_Yeah, kinda dumb though now that I think about it._:: I was kinda embarised. But that's how I was feeling at the time I was asked my name. So that's what it became. For lack of anything better.

::_Between White and Black._:: Shadow revised lightly, ::_It soots you..for now, but your real name is what you should carry. You've been evading the name and all the responsabilities it entailes._::

::_I cant use it Shadow! It DOESN'T sute me now!_::

::_Why?_::

::_It–, it just...I...don't know._:: I finished lamely.

::_You've been running for too long. Take up your name once more and be what you were born to be. Face it. Even you have a destiny, dispite what you may think and why._:: I was about to say something but Shadow forstalled me. ::_Yes I DO know. I know about your past, I've watched your nightmares. I've seen your memories. There's nothing you can hide from me my friend. I say its about high time you stopped running and settled things once and for all, Hikari_.::

_Hikari_, yeah, that was my name..._I had almost forgoten it....It's been so long..._I hardened my resolve, _Too long_.

--------------------

'ne' can be translated as 'right' but basically it's the speaker asking for a 'yes' from who ever they're talking to (when someone says 'ne' at the end of the sentence you kinda have to say 'yes' in answer...I still haven't figured out why yet lol)

Sayaken-sensei, translated into English it's basically 'Mr. Sayaken' or more literally, 'Honored Master/Teacher Sayaken' just like -san, -sensei is used as an honorary suffix referring to teachers. (Oh and its not really important but if you want me to translate Sayaken's name let me know when or if I ever finish this story. Same goes for Aida's 'true' name. Unless I feel like it fits somewhere.)

===============

So sorry it took so long to get this story out! I put myself on you're mercy.

Shadow: *snorts* what 'mercy'

Aida: Hey, are you gonna refer to me as 'Aida' still or 'Hikari' now that my real name's been established.

Me: You'll still be Aida for the time being. You know, I wasn't gonna translate 'Shirokuro Aida' until the story's end but I thought it might fit well there so...yeah.

Aida: No kidding!!! My name translated _IS_ stupid!

Me: *laughs nervously* heh heh, yeah sorry, I'll have to agree with you on that one. *grins* but YOU chose it!

Aida: No I didn't!! You're the one writing this!!!!!

Me: Hey Shadow, what's the word count for this chapter?

Aida: DON"T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

Shadow: Word count is 1717.....that's an odd number...

Aida: Shadow don't help her!!!! Whaddabout my name!!!!!

Shadow: :)

Me: I'm on a roll now! I'm gonna go write that next chapter......*waves* see ya in the next chapter!

Aida: -_-* grrrr, GET BACK HERE YOU HORRIBLE WRITER!!!!!! YOU STILL HAVENT–

Me: *has gone to next chapter*

Aida: .....well that's no fair......

Shadow: Since when has life been 'fair' after all I'm stuck with you.

Aida: Hey say that again!

Shadow: *Ignores him*

Aida: *growls* when I get my hands on that writer I'll..................wait a sec...

Shadow: what?

Aida: *looks perplexed* If the writer's gone to the next chapter then how are we still sitting here talking?

Shadow: uh.....she's multitasking?

Aida: But wouldn't that mean that she's HERE too?

Shadow:........You think too much........Aida. *snickers* =P

Aida: *growls* Shadow!!!! *chases after Shadow*

Shadow: *evades Aida and runs over to the next chapter*

Aida: *Stops* Fine then! *crosses arms* I'm not moving. You can't write the chapter without me right! *gets lassoed to the next chapter*

Me: (on other chapter) You lose!

Aida: *mutters and stomps off*

Shadow: *Shakes head* such a sore looser....

Me: no kidding.....


End file.
